Purity Hart
= Backstory Purity was born on May 10th, 1996 to 16-year-old Leah Hart. Purity‘s father was absent throughout her childhood, but despite this, she had a relatively happy childhood. Her world was turned upside down when her mother was murdered in the summer of 2006. Purity ended up in foster care and was shuffled from home to home for years before running away. At the age of 17 Purity was living on the streets and turned to sex work to provide for herself. One night she killed a client in self-defense and ran to the woods to evade police. In the woods, she ran into the Slenderman and became a proxy of his. Personality Purity is an extremely controlling person and likes things to be done her way. She doesn’t get attached to people often, but if she decides she likes someone she will defend them with her life. She views people befriending her friends as a threat and will do anything in her power to keep them away. When angered she will lash out or shut down and act unresponsive. Purity can be over-dramatic about small things such as not getting her way, people not listening to her, and other things along those lines. She has a short temper and can be bossy and snappy at times. Purity is also extremely reckless and will put herself or others in harm's way just for the sake of doing so. She will often push the limits of what she can do and will start fights between people just to see how they play out. Appearance Purity has longish blonde hair often tied back in a ponytail, big grey-blue eyes, and creamy pale skin. Purity has scars on her wrists and upper thighs from self-harming herself in high school. When hunting victims she wears a white and sliver phantom of the opera style mask, a slivery long-sleeved blouse, and back pants. Most of the time she wears t-shirts and jeans. Purity is about 5’4” and has a relatively small build. She weighs about 109lbs. She also wears grey leather gloves no matter what the occasion. She wears the gloves to help create a barrier between her and other people’s emotions (due to her empathic abilities). Method of Killing Purity will set up snares to trap her victims. After ensnaring them she will taunt them, sometimes for hours on end, before going in for the kill. She taunts them by making noises from the woods, throwing stuff, and laughing. How she kills depends on her mood at the time, if she’s in a good mood, she will kill relatively quickly, if she’s in a bad mood, she will drag out the kill for as long as possible, often breaking her victim's bones with her hammer before striking the fatal blow. Her weapon of choice varies from time to time but is most often a hammer or a baseball bat with nails hammered into it. Quotes ”You really should look where you’re going,” Purity to her victims after trapping them. ”Who knows, maybe if my mom named me Profanity I would‘ve turned out to be a good little girl,” Purity upon being asked about her name. “I’m this close to smashing your head into a wall,” Purity to Toby. ”Morning motherfuckers” Purity to the proxies. Notes * Purity‘s nervous tell is that she will bend her wrist back as far as it can go. * Purity was created by Caitlyn Marquez (you can contact her at caitlynmarquez05@gmail.com). * Purity’s favorite color is silver. * Purity loves the irony of her name. * She owns two dogs, a German Shepard named Ripper and a Greyhound named Grim. * Purity is bisexual. * Purity makes scrapbooks with pages on all of her victims. Category:Proxy Category:Female Category:Human Category:Serial Killer Category:Teenager Category:Tragic